Once Upon a Time in Autumn
by Beastforeverandalways
Summary: A story about a feral!Elsa who runs into Anna
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic ever, and I have so much planned for this one, so although uploads may be irregular, I won't be abandoning this fic or anything. I've always thought that I'm a horrible writer, but I'm giving it a shot. Wish me luck!

Prologue

It was raining heavily that night. A tall, burly man came out the front door, carrying a large bucket in his enormous hands. He didn't have an umbrella, but was instead wearing a raincoat that seemed way too thin to resist the impact of the pouring rain. And although the bucket was tightly sealed with a metal lid, there were streaks of red liquid dripping from it.

The man came down the front porch, and crossed the yard he kept walking until he had reached an old warehouse, leaving a steady red trail behind him, which was eventually washed off by the rain.

The sound coming from the warehouse was louder than ever- even the rain wasn't able to cover it up. The man reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pair of keys. With trembling hands, he put the key into the lock, and after struggling with it for a few moments, swung open the wooden door. At the sight of the man, the barking, howling noises from the untamed beasts just got louder.

The warehouse was simple; an aging, wooden one-storied building, which the man had rebuilt into a wolf den. The man walked inside, and closed the door behind him. There was a single narrow passageway, leading to another metal door, which was even more heavily locked than the front door. The man walked limply along the passageway, as the wolves behind the bars at both his sides went berserk at the sight of blood trickling down the bucket. Ignoring the creatures clawing at the metal bars, the man reached the metal door. He took a deep breath, and began unlocking the door. He carefully opened the door half-way.

It took a moment for him to register what had happened. Chains were lying everywhere on the ground, broken into tiny pieces. At the sight, fear instantly crept up the man's eyes, and as the man panicked, he tipped over the bucket that was right beside him, spilling the entire contents on the floor. The wolves on his right side began clawing and started lapping up the small amount of food that they could reach through the bars.

But now that didn't matter to the man. He hurriedly opened the door further- then he saw it. The giant creature was even bigger than the man, and its white hair almost seemed to sparkle in the pale moonlight coming from the singled barred window. Everything of this creature was white- except for the eyes that seemed to emit a deadly red light.

With a flash of white and red, the man fell to the floor- a pair of horrible red eyes was the last thing he ever saw.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N** : As I have said, I've been having problems with my old account, so I made a new one. I will be uploading the new chapters here.

I never knew writing could be such a challenge. I've got all these images in my head, but it's hard to put it out into words. D: It's still fun though, got thoroughly entertained while writing the prologue and chapter 1. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"Anna, stop goofing around and help with the luggage."

"Mom, I've been up since 5am, and I've already moved all my own stuff into the house. I really need some rest," grumbled Anna, as she tried to make herself comfortable in the passenger seat of her mother's car. Her efforts were disturbed by her mom yanking open the door.

"Anna, all our neighbors have come to help us move in, and you're trying to _sleep_ through all this? Please, Anna, I know you're tired, but at least could you give these neighbors some respect?" In a hushed voice, Anna's mother almost pleaded. Anna started at her mother for a moment, and managed a small reply.

"I'll try."

Anna got off the car, and looked around. Sure, all her neighbors had come to help out Anna's family. In fact, they had been waiting on the driveway for Anna's family to arrive. Apparently, getting a new neighbor was a thing to celebrate. Especially when there was hardly anyone around whom you could call a 'neighbor'. Having moved to a very rural part of Iowa, there were only a few houses around. While driving to her new home, Anna had noted that it required a 10-minute walk to get to her nearest neighbor, Mr. Weselton.

For the next hour, Anna wandered around, hoping to know more about her neighbors. She wasn't surprised when she learned that there were only two families- the Weseltons and the Arendelles.

Mr. Weselton was a short, balding man with a mustache. He was probably in his sixties- he lived with his wife and grandson, Olaf. Olaf's parents had left him to stay with his grandparents when he was six, but hadn't visited ever since. It was heartbreaking to think how hurt the little boy must have been. Olaf was currently suffering from a horrible cold, and Mrs. Weselton had to stay home to take care of him.

Next she tried talking to the Arendelles. Gerda and Kai Arendelle were a couple in their mid-50s. Their two sons were attending college in the city, so they only came to visit during their vacations.

It was hard for Anna to keep herself interested in her neighbors' life story. She wandered off again, and finally saw a young boy running towards her. At the sight, Anna broke into a huge smile.

"Oh my goodness, Kristoff! Where have you been?"

"I was playing with Sven in the backyard-" he panted, clutching the stuffed reindeer tightly to his chest. Anna couldn't help but smile at her adorable little brother.

"Did you take care of all your luggage?"

"Uh… No…."

"We should probably take care of that first. Come on, I'll help you," said Anna, as she held the boy's hand. Kristoff pouted.

"But I wanna plaaaay….."

"I promise we'll do that afterwards, okay?" Anna told him, leading him to her mother's truck, and began searching for the boxes that were labeled, 'Kristoff'.

"Let's start with your clothes then, here, I'll carry this," said Anna, as she picked up a box labeled, 'Kristoff's winter clothes'. She had carried the box into the house and set it down in the living room, right next to the boxes labeled with her name. She was just coming out of the house stretching her already-hurting back, when she heard a loud grumble, as an unusually fancy SUV(a black Mercedes, Anna noted) came to a halt in front of her house.

Anna eyed the car curiously, wondering who had come to visit. Surely, it wasn't a neighbor, then who could it be?

The front door of the car finally opened, and a young man stepped out. Unlike the others, who were all in their working clothes, he was wearing a tailored suit. Although most of his eyes were covered in a pair of huge sunglasses, Anna was sure that she had seen the man wink towards her direction. Anna's mother cleared her throat. Anna jumped, wondering how her mother had gotten out on the front porch without even making a sound. The man walked closer.

"Hey, Mrs. Bjorgman," he said, as he took off his huge sunglasses.

"Hello, Hans," Anna's mother was trying to mask her frown as best as she could, "It's nice of you to come visit us."

"It's my pleasure," he said, wearing a crooked smile as his eyes flicked towards Anna, "and you must be Anna?"

"Uh.. Are, are you talking to me?" stammered Anna, "uh, yeah. Yeah. That's me."

"Nice to meet you," said Hans, as they shook hands. Right then, Hans' phone started ringing, and he went off to answer it. Anna's mother went back to work, and Anna looked around for Kristoff. There he was, running around happily with his stuffed reindeer in one hand. Apparently, he had gotten distracted. Anna's lips tilted into a smile, and sighed.

"Oh Kristoff, what are we going to do with you," she muttered to herself, and decided to leave the ten-year old be. She again busied herself with Kristoff's luggage. She hurried, seeing that the neighbors and her mom were already finished with the furniture. They were now cleaning the interior of the house for the second time. Anna had only a few boxes left, but she struggled on the box labeled, 'Kristoff's books'. It was heavier than she had expected, and as she carried it across the front yard, one of her feet got caught on a small rock. She fell in a very unladylike fashion with a not-so-quiet "oomph". Embarrassed, Anna scattered to her feet, looking wildly around to make sure nobody was looking. She flushed a bright red when she spotted Hans observing her with an amused look in his eyes. With his left hand in his pants pocket and his right holding a cigar, he chuckled at her direction.

"Uh, excuse me, Hans- whatever your name is- you've been doing nothing ever since you got here, and you don't seem very busy at the moment. You could at least give me a hand instead of just standing there laughing at me," huffed Anna. Hans hesitated, then raised his eyebrows.

"Whoa, lady, you expect me to do physical labor with _this_ baby on?" He gestured to the suit he was wearing, "This cost more than your house!"

The obvious arrogance in his voice was absolutely repulsive. Anna wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Ugh. Forget it."

Trying to ignore Hans as best as she could, she started gathering up the box into her arms again. She shot an annoyed glance at Hans, and started back towards the house. It took her about 30 more minutes to get finished with the boxes. They were now stacked in large piles in the living room. Anna glanced at the huge pile.

_Oh well, we can start unpacking tomorrow._

She came outside again and stood on the porch, only to find Hans smoking a cigar while sitting on a nearby bench. She frowned, and turned her attention back towards the house. The adults had finished with their cleaning. Then Anna noticed the smell drifting from the inside. She froze.

_Wait,_

She sniffed the air.

_What is that amazing smell_?

She inhaled deeply, and her eyes lit up in delight.

_Pasta!_

It wasn't just pasta. It was one of her mother's special recipes. She flew back inside and ran into the kitchen, and almost knocked over a chair. Apparently, her mother had insisted her new neighbors to stay for dinner, saying that it was the least she could do for them.

"Oh Anna, you're right on time, honey," said her mother, scooping up some of the pasta into a paper plate. "Why don't you join your neighbors on the dining table?" Then as Anna tried to go into the dining room she added, "Oh, and could you go out and invite Hans as well?"

Anna grumbled, then went outside again. Hans turned towards her direction as he heard her approaching.

"Hans, my mother wants to treat you dinner," Anna said, unenthusiastically.

"Oh?" said Hans, "how nice of her."

"So you coming inside or not?" asked Anna, already preparing to get back inside. Hans smirked.

"Unfortunately, I don't _eat_ anything made by unqualified chefs," then he added, "So you can tell her I said goodbye, since I'm leaving now." He unlocked his car, and opened the door.

"See ya some other time, babe" he said to Anna as he winked at her. Anna was at a loss for words.

_What a jerk._

She went back into the kitchen, and told her mother what Hans had said.

Then Anna bounded towards the dining room. Gerda and Kai greeted her warmly, and Mr. Weselton nodded in her direction. Kristoff was already fully prepared for dinner. Soon, everyone had a plate of pasta in front of them, and the table was silent except for chewing noises and occasional compliments about the mother's cooking. Mr. Weselton was the one who finally broke the silence.

"Well," Mr. Weselton said, "I believe I haven't seen your husband at all today, Ms. Bjorgman, surely he's coming back from work sooner or later?" Anna, who was hastily scooping up the pasta in her plate, stiffened. Anna's mother looked a little hesitant.

"Oh, uh… My husband… He passed away a couple years back… Actually," she said. "He died from a plane crash."

There was an uncomfortable silence as people registered what she had just said.

"Oh my," whispered Gerda, "We, we're so sorry." This was followed by Mr. Weselton's apology. Mrs. Bjorgman only shook her head with an understanding smile.

"No, no, you don't have to be, you didn't know!" she exclaimed, "Jesus, you didn't know, it's okay, really."

Then the six people began eating in silence. This time, it was Kai who broke it.

"By the way, who was that rude little douchebag out there?" He asked. It was obvious who he was referring to.

"Well," Anna's mother hesitated, "well, 'that rude little douchebag' is the one who paid for this house for us."

_What?_

Anna looked up and eyed her mother, with confusion in her eyes.

"His father owns the Southern Isles Electronics, and he used to be good friends with my husband before he…he died," added Anna's mother. "He's been helping out our family ever since. I'm guessing he was too busy to visit himself, since he sent his son to visit us today."

Anna had always heard about her father's friend who gave them financial aid whenever they were in need. But she had never imagined that this _jerk_ could somehow be related to the supposedly-kind man.

There was another uncomfortable silence that followed. Anna couldn't bear the silence anymore. She quickly finished up her pasta, and lay down her fork on the table. The fork had landed a bit louder than Anna had meant it to be- she blushed as all five pairs of eyes snapped at her direction, alarmed by the sudden noise.

"I'm- I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to be, uh, that loud, uh, I… I'm sorry," she stuttered, then after a long pause, added, "I'm really feeling tired right now, could you excuse me..?"

She looked around with uncertain eyes. After a nod of approval from everyone, Anna slipped out of her chair.

"Well, uh, thanks for helping out today. Goodnight everyone," Then she went upstairs and almost ran into the room she had picked out as hers. She sighed in relief as she closed the door behind her. She was never good at dealing with strangers. She looked around her new room. At her request, her mother had placed all the furniture the same way as they were in their old house. The only difference was that there was a door leading to a balcony on one side of the wall.

Exhausted, she slumped down on the bed. She could still hear the voices trailing from the dining room.

"…been suffering from a heart disease ever since she was five…"

_So, talking about me now, huh?_

"…and her doctor recommended moving somewhere less… urban…"

It was true. Her family used to live in a small apartment in the outskirts of downtown Chicago. Due to her worsening health conditions, she had dropped out of high school and moved. Her mother sure had found a perfect place for her. There were hundreds of acres of corn fields nearby, and you could reach a large forest in just a few minutes. The air here was noticeably cleaner than that of Chicago…

Then Anna found herself drifting off to sleep.

Anna woke with a start by a sudden noise. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced at the clock- 1am. Then she listened intently, trying to identify the sound that had awoken her. Hearing nothing, Anna groaned in frustration, and slumped back onto the bed. She closed her eyes and started to doze off- then she heard it again.

She bolted upright, eyes darting around the room for the source of the noise. The balcony door was shaking, as if someone was trying to push it open repeatedly. The sound lasted for only a few seconds, then it stopped again.

Terrified, Anna went out of her room, and tried to locate her mother in the darkness. Her mother was fast asleep in her room.

"Mom, mom, wake up," she said as she tried to wake the older woman. Her mother, exhausted from her day of hard labor, didn't even stir in her sleep.

Anna gave up trying to wake her mother. She returned to her room, and tried to force herself back to sleep.

_It's just the wind,_ she thought, and _it's stupid of you to get scared of the wind._

The noise started again. Then it stopped abruptly after a few seconds. Although she was terrified, Anna let her curiosity get the better of her judgment. She flung her bathrobe on, and headed downstairs. She opened the front door, and went out onto the driveway, and looked up at the balcony. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw nothing there.

_As if someone would try to kidnap you in the middle of the night or something._

Her relief, however, didn't last long. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she felt someone watching her. She looked around in alarm, and heard a noise coming from across the street. An old warehouse caught her attention. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed that strange building until now. Cautiously, Anna walked towards the warehouse.

"Who's there?" she asked into the darkness. No answer.

Anna could see that the front door of the warehouse was locked. She peeked around the side of the building.

Now she could see it. There was a small figure, crouched in the shadows of the warehouse. Its eyes bared into her with an unbearable intensity. Anna felt her heart beating painfully against her ribcage. She felt it coming.

_No, no, no, no, not here, not now. I need to get back inside before that thing-_

She could barely hold onto her senses. Those intense eyes, and the horrible pain inside her heart was making her go mad. She couldn't even move her legs, as if they were frozen stiff.

Then she felt a sudden gush of wind as the creature lunged towards her. She felt herself screaming at the blinding pain on her upper left thigh and her heart, as she fell to the ground.

She couldn't identify which one was worse- the pain on her thigh or inside her heart. She felt the cold asphalt pressing against her cheeks until she blacked out.

**Another A/N** : I've been reading this chapter over and over again, and I'm getting the feeling I was trying to cram too much information into this one chapter. But they were all necessary information for the events that will happen in the chapters to come. I promise the next chapter won't be as boring as this one. Oh, and feel free to critique me on my writing.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Anna woke up to find herself lying on her bed. Her mother was sitting beside her bed, staring anxiously down at her.

"Mom… What…" Anna started, as she tried to get up. Her mother gently pushed her back down on the bed.

"You were passed out on the street last night," she sighed, "Anna, what did I tell you about being more careful- Do you know how much I was worried?" She sighed again, and pushed a strand of hair out of her daughter's face.

"Now tell me what happened."

"I… I heard a noise outside the balcony-" Anna stuttered, "and I wanted to check out what it was- and, and I went outside, and I felt someone watching me. I know it's stupid, I mean… But still I went to the warehouse across the street, and I saw this thing- it was like, a wild animal or something. I don't know."

"A wild animal?" the girl's mother interrupted.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not that surprising, is it, being in the countryside and all… Well, but I got really scared, it was really creeping me out, and my heart was aching really bad, and I got an attack."

This wasn't the first time Anna had passed out due to her illness. She got her attacks whenever her heart rate increased too much. At first, it would just be some pain inside her chest. But when things got worse, she was most likely to pass out.

When she was young, she had tried to play tag with some of her classmates. After five minutes of madly running around, Anna had fallen to the ground, leaving the other kids terrified. As she grew older, she found out that running around wasn't the only thing that was dangerous to her. When Kristoff was seven, Anna had accompanied him to the movies to watch the new Iron Man movie. All the tension and the deafening sound effects had caused her to double over in her seat, clutching to her chest. She eventually lost consciousness, and the staff had to carry the unconscious Anna out of the theater, along with the crying Kristoff. Although she tried to avoid places where she thought she might get an attack, Anna's own particular recklessness would cause her to lose control over her body and fall to the ground.

For Anna's mother, finding her daughter sprawled on the floor was not a rare thing. It happened every so often. But it didn't mean that she didn't get terribly worried whenever Anna passed out. It just meant that she didn't get as freaked out as the first few times her daughter had lost consciousness.

Right now, the older woman was more worried about the giant purple bruise that had formed on Anna's left thigh.

"What about your leg?" she asked.

"My leg?" Anna asked back. She looked quite surprised herself as she pulled away the covers and found her leg so badly bruised.

"Uh… I guess that thing attacked me," Anna finally said, frowning as she tried hard to remember what exactly had happened. The things that happened after she felt the first jab of pain inside her chest were all a huge blur- the pain was so blinding that it had numbed all her senses. After a moment, she turned to her mother with a charming smile.

"But it doesn't hurt! You don't have to worry about me." Her mother, of course, didn't look convinced.

"Mom, I know this looks bad, but I can move my legs just fine, and it doesn't hurt at all," Anna said sweetly, "I promise I won't be so reckless again." Her mother sighed.

"Oh I wish I could believe that, you say that to me every time you wake up from your attack," she said with a small smile, and after a pause she added, "Well, thank goodness it didn't leave a deep cut or something." Anna merely nodded in response. Her mother stood up from her chair with a small grunt.

"You just take a good rest today, all right, sweetie?"

"I'll get up when I feel like it," Anna grumbled.

"I'm going to make a call to Mr. Weselton, he's been living here for a long time, surely he knows something about wild animals running around this place…" She trailed off as she opened the door, "I'll be right downstairs if you need me."

"Alright, thanks, mom."

After the door clicked shut, Anna found herself wondering.

_That warehouse yesterday was creepy. It's like it was haunted. Wonder what that animal was doing on my balcony… Wait, was it the animal that was making the noise? Or maybe there might have been someone else? But it really could have been just the wind, though, and the animal just happened to be out there when I went outside to check it out…_

Soon Anna got distracted from her thoughts, and started counting the tiny little stars that were embroidered onto her bed covers. Anna, being Anna, her attention span wasn't very long, and she was never able to keep her body still for a long time. After counting up to 300 stars, she yawned, and sat upright. She got up from the bed, she carefully took a few steps, trying to see if her leg worked. Feeling her legs were fine, she dug inside her closet, pulled on a pair of sweatpants and happily skipped downstairs. She found her mother outside on the driveway, talking to Mr. Weselton.

Curious, Anna went outside and greeted him with a bright smile. He held out a paper bag to her.

"Oh, Anna, and this is for you," he said, and handed the bag to the girl. Anna peeked inside, and found two loaves of corn bread, still hot from the oven. It smelled amazing, and Anna was currently starving.

"This smells so good! Thanks Mr. Weselton!"she exclaimed excitedly. Then she noticed that her mother was also holding a basket- this one filled with potatoes. Mr. Weselton had harvested them himself, and had brought them as a present.

"I heard about your accident," Mr. Weselton said with an anxious look in his eyes, "are you feeling okay?"

"I'm really feeling fine, really-" Anna started, but was cut off by her mother.

"Mr. Weselton, do you have any idea of what might have been lurking around?" she asked, and after a few moments of thinking, Mr. Weselton nodded as if he had figured something out.

"Well, I think Anna saw one of Oaken's wolves."

"_Wolves_?" Anna and her mother asked in unison.

"Yes, wolves. The former owner of this house, his name was Oaken," said Mr. Weselton, as he rubbed his hands together, "he was one of our most mysterious neighbors! He lived here for almost ten years, and nobody has ever had a chance to talk to him. His name was all we ever knew."

"Anyway, he used to raise wolves in that warehouse over there," he said as he pointed to the warehouse across the street, "a peculiar fellow, he was…"

"What happened to him?" Anna asked, as a dreaded thought went across her mind.

"He… He got killed by one of his wolves," Mr. Weselton replied, and after seeing the look of horror on Anna's face, added, "Some people from the government came down and slaughtered all of them, the wolves. You don't have to worry. Well, they said that one was missing, but since that was five years ago and nobody ever saw another wolf in this area ever again, we just figured that it died in the wild, you know, since it was raised by human hands for such a long time."

"But I guess it didn't, after hearing your story," Mr. Weselton said after a long pause, "That's actually quite dangerous. I'll go back home and contact the Arendelles."

Mr. Weselton and Anna's mother discussed for a few more minutes, while Anna walked toward a large picnic table on the side of the house. She slumped down on the edge of it, tore the side of the paper bag, and flattened it so that she wouldn't get dirt on the bread when she set it down next to her on the wooden chair. She took one loaf, and nothing came to her mind as she gobbled down the corn bread to fill her empty stomach. After finishing up her first one, she looked up and saw that her mother was saying goodbye to Mr. Weselton. Without taking her eyes off her mother, she groped around the chair next to her where her second loaf should have been- but she felt nothing. She glanced down at the chair. There was the paper bag, but the loaf of corn bread was nowhere to be seen. Confused, Anna stood up and looked around. She soon figured out what was happening. Anna rolled her eyes. She had fallen for this enough.

"Kristoff, come out, I know you're there," she called out, but when she heard no answer, a mischievous grin formed on her lips as she found a suspicious trail of bread crumbs on the ground. She followed it with her eyes- it stopped right in front of the dense bush right next to the house. The bread thief hadn't gotten very far.

"Kristoff, come on. That's like the lamest hiding place eve-" she stopped dead in mid-sentence, as she saw a pair of icy blue eyes staring back at her. The image of the beast that had attacked her yesterday flashed in front of her eyes. The same crouching form. The same intense eyes. It was here, less than twenty feet in front of her. Not daring to take her eyes off the figure, she called out to her mother.

"M..mom?" she called out a bit louder, the hint of desperation obvious in her voice. "Mom!"

Anna's mother, after seeing Mr. Weselton off, hurried to her side.

"What's wrong?" she panted, not knowing what was going on. When Anna didn't answer, her mother turned her gaze to what her daughter was staring at. She, too, froze.

"Is that what attacked you last night?" she whispered, and Anna nodded. Anna's mother staggered backwards, looked back towards the driveway and called out Mr. Weselton's name. After a few unsuccessful attempts to call out for help, the older woman came back to Anna's side.

"It ate my bread," Anna muttered. Her mother, who didn't seem sure of what to do, hesitated for a moment and reached into the basket she was still holding. She grabbed a potato, and tossed it towards the bush. It fell a few feet short.

The creature's eyes flicked towards the potato. And slowly, it began to move. Its anxious eyes timidly looking around in every direction, it slowly moved out of the shadows of the dense bush. It stepped a little forward-and Anna saw a hand.

A hand. A human hand.

Now the creature had gotten completely out of the bush, and both women could clearly see what it was. It wasn't a wolf, it wasn't a wild animal. It was a person.

It was crouching on all fours, and as it got closer, Anna could smell it. It- well, she, smelled as if she hadn't taken a shower in her whole lifetime. Her nails were long and unkempt, dirty blonde hair in a huge tangled mess- and she was wearing clothes, if you could even call them clothes. They were torn and dirty, they were more fit to be called rags. Both the white, long-sleeved t-shirt and the pair of baggy jeans were way too big for her. Her bare feet buried itself into the ground.

Both Anna and her mother were too awestruck to say anything. They merely watched, as the creature inched towards the potato, eyes flicking back and forth towards the food and the two women staring at her. Then she grabbed the potato, and flew back into the bush. It just gobbled up the raw potato in a matter of seconds.

Anna's mother now just carried the whole basket, carefully placed it a few feet in front of the bush and backed away. This time without hesitating, the creature came out of the bush, inched towards the basket, and this time, just started to eat the potato right at the spot, instead of retreating back into the bush with the food in her hands.

"Anna, get back inside and call the neighbors," muttered Anna's mother, "I'll call the police."

Careful not to scare the creature, Anna slowly made her way back into the house.

_This is crazy._

She dialed both their neighbors.

Soon, both Mr. Weselton and the Arendelles arrived, and they too, were too shocked to form any words at the sight of the wild girl eating up the potatoes. The police also arrived a few moments after with a tranquilizer gun. Anna watched everything happen, the policemen shooting the girl, and as she slowly fell asleep, they tied her up and put her in the backseat of their car. They asked the adults to follow them to the police station.

"Stay inside, Anna," her mother told her as she started towards the garage.

"But… But I wanna go too!" Anna protested, but was cut off by her mother.

"No, it's too dangerous, we don't even know what will happen. Besides, Kristoff's still sleeping in his room, so I need you to stay and take care of him." Grumbling, Anna scooted back inside, and watched as the two cars, the police car on the front, and her mother's old truck following them, pulled out of the driveway and set out.

Anna sighed, went upstairs to check out on Kristoff. She carefully opened the door to Kristoff's room, and found him still sleeping peacefully in his bed. She thought about waking him up since it was almost noon, but as she looked into his face, so lost in his sleep, she changed her mind to leave him alone. She left a note on his bedside table that their mother is not home, and that she'll be inside her room if he needed her. She also didn't forget to tell him not to go outside.

Tired of everything that was happening around her, Anna slumped down on her bed, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Anna woke up with a start. She was dreaming about getting assaulted by the wild girl. Breathing heavily, she looked around. She was still on her bed, but it was getting dark. 6:30 pm. She heard noises coming from downstairs. Assuming her mother had come back(and also she was starving), she dragged herself out of the bed and down the stairs. Her mom was fixing dinner in the kitchen.

"Mom, what happened to that girl?" Anna blurted out before she could stop herself. Her mother glanced at her, and turned her attention back to the mashed potato she was making.

"Oh, you mean Elsa?" she answered so casually.

"Elsa?"

"That girl we found today- they couldn't find out what her name was, so they decided to call her Elsa."

"What happened to her?"Anna asked again, a little taken aback by her mother's casualness. Her mother almost seemed happy.

"She's going to stay at our place!"

"She's _what_?" Anna almost yelled. Her mother finally faced her.

"The police figured that they couldn't just decide that she was a feral child, since she had clothes on and everything. They were going to lock her up in prison while they were doing their 'research'… that poor little girl! She looked like she's about your age, and I couldn't just leave her like that. So I asked them if she could stay here. Instead of in prison."

"You're the one who said it was too dangerous!" Anna protested.

"Oh Anna, they said they'll contact us as soon as they reach a conclusion. It'll be only a few weeks," her mother tried to convince her. Anna only rolled her eyes. Sometimes her mother's overwhelming kindness brought her family to situations like this. "They said it'll only take a maximum of two weeks, okay?"

"Two weeks. Fine," Anna agreed.

_As if I had a choice._

"Where is she now?" she asked to her mother, who was once again busying herself with her potatoes.

"She's in the room right next to the bathroom," she answered, "apparently, she doesn't know how to turn the doorknob."

"She smells," Anna complained. Her mother simply nodded.

"Yeah, so I scrubbed her clean."

"You mean you just _stripped her naked_ and washed her?" Anna asked, scrunching up her nose. Her mother, on the other hand, just laughed.

"Anna, she's a girl. Besides, if she is to stay in this house, she's definitely not going around smelling like that and tracking mud all over the floor… And I figured that it would be much easier to wash her up when she was still unconscious."

"She's still passed out?" Anna interrupted.

"I don't think so, I think I heard her moving inside the room about an hour ago," answered her mother, "dinner's ready." She gestured her daughter towards the dining table.

"What about Kristoff? Does he know about… Elsa?"

"He's eating dinner with the Weseltons, he became really good friends with Olaf… And yes, he knows about Elsa." She placed three paper plates(they hadn't unpacked the silverware yet), filled with mashed potatoes, green beans, and baked chicken breast.

"Wait, then why are there three plates… whoa, wait a second, we're not eating with her, are we?"

"Anna, you can handle it. It's not a big deal. Go get Elsa," her mother sat down in front of the table. Seeing the expression on Anna's face, the older woman sighed.

"Okay, you just sit here and wait, I'll go get Elsa," Anna eyed her mother as she went out of the dining room, and pushed open Elsa's door. As the door opened, Anna could see the blonde girl, standing timidly right in front of the door. However, when she saw the food on the dinner table, she flew to the dining room, knocking over a few chairs in the process, and started to gobble down everything on a plate with her bare hands. Anna stared at her with her mouth hanging open. Within a few minutes, Elsa was finished with the food on her plate. She looked up and reached for the food in the plate next to her, when Anna's mother smacked her hand with a rolled-up newspaper. Elsa flinched away.

"I washed you, and now you've gotten gravy all over your hair!"

Anna was sure she had heard her mother curse under her breath as she dragged Elsa back into the bathroom by the ear. When Elsa stifled up a small growl, Anna's mother smacked the blonde's head with her paper weapon saying, "don't you _growl_ at me!" Then they disappeared behind the door of the bathroom.

* * *

Anna ate her dinner in peace. After eating until she was satisfied, she lazily sat down on the couch in the living room. Too full to do anything, she just listened to the sounds trailing from the bathroom. After the blow-dryer had quieted down, the bathroom door opened, and Elsa stumbled out. That was the first time Anna had the chance to have a good look at Elsa.

Anna was actually quite surprised at how beautiful the blonde was- her skin, now that mother had scrubbed away all the dirt from it, was a flawless pale white, her platinum blonde hair tumbled down in a golden waterfall over her shoulders, and her wide blue eyes were wildly looking around the living room, timid and fearful. Her mother had done a good job with Elsa's hair as well- she had successfully untangled everything, and cut it a bit shorter than it was before. It was still long though, except for her bangs which ended right above her eyebrows. She was wearing one of Anna's t-shirts that she had gotten from one of the relatives for Christmas. Anna didn't wear it at all, since it was way too big for her. Even though Elsa was a few inches taller than she was, the t-shirt was still big for her. She was also wearing a pair of sweatpants; this one was one of her mother's old clothing.

When she was let go by Anna's mother, she flew to a corner of the living room and curled up, with her arms wrapped around her folded legs. Anna's mother looked exhausted, and closed the bathroom door to take a shower herself.

Elsa didn't seem to be that violent. She actually looked scared of everything that was happening around her. She intently stared at her surroundings, registering every little detail and every single movement around her. Even after her mother got out of the shower, Elsa didn't leave her corner. She didn't move, but time to time, she shook her whole body as if to work the dust off. This sent her long hair flying everywhere, slapping everything in a three-foot radius. Anna's mother, after getting a full blow of Elsa's hair straight in her face, furiously brushed up Elsa's hair and braided it, so that it won't fly in every direction whenever Elsa did the body-shake thing.

Anna's mother was exhausted after a whole day of looking after Elsa. The older woman had to drag Elsa back into her room for bed, who refused to leave her corner, and close the door. Anna heard Elsa whimpering behind the door, but she, too, was exhausted, though she didn't know why. She lay down on her bed, and looked out the window. It was a full moon. Right then, she heard a long, shrill howl from downstairs. And then there was the sound of the door opening, and the sound of her mother yelling at Elsa to shut up followed. Elsa quieted, and Anna could finally sleep in peace.

_This is going to be a very long two weeks,_ she thought to herself, as she went to sleep for the second time that day.

**A/N :** Okay, first off, I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful favs, follows, and reviews! It really means a lot to me.

And also before I actually get some story up and going, I'll have to say that the overall plot of this fic is based on a movie(other than Frozen), although I changed a lot of the details here and there. I'm pretty sure most of you won't know about this movie, since it's not American. Because it can be a spoiler, I will reveal the title of it after I'm finished with everything. Even if you do recognize this story as I continue, please just stay quiet for the sake of other readers who don't know.

One last thing. Unfortunately, I won't be able to write anything for the next two to three weeks. Midterms are coming up, and I've got loads of homework I should be doing right now. But I'll come back as soon as midterms are over. Again, I hope you enjoyed reading my story, and thank you for your support.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Days went by much more quickly than Anna had expected. Anna's mother got a job as a librarian in an elementary school near the city. Kristoff started going to his new school. Every morning, Anna's mother would take the boy on a one-hour ride to school, and head to work herself. Anna would stay home, with almost nothing to do. Her mother didn't pressure her over her studies. She could do whatever she wanted. To Anna's relief, Elsa never left her corner. All she did was to stare intently, eyes moving in every direction, while she fiddled with the No.2 pencil that used to be Kristoff's. When Kristoff and Anna's mother returned home, Anna would finally get out of her room and help her mother unpack. Every evening, Olaf would come over, crying out from the front yard, "Kristoff! Let's go and play!". And the two boys would run off, baseball in hand, to the large vacant lot right next to the woods. Once in every two days, Anna's mother would force Elsa to the showers. And every night before bed, Anna would ask her mother, very unenthusiastically, for any news from the police.

"Mom, did you check on the police today?"

"Yes, Anna. I call them every day. They said they're still waiting for orders from the authorities… What are you doing in the kitchen? It's almost midnight," said Anna's mother, as she entered the kitchen. Anna was digging inside the fridge, looking for anything to eat.

"I'm hungry,"

"Then you should've eaten dinner," Anna was now groping for something on the upper shelf. She fished out a bag of chocolate chip cookies, and glanced at her mother.

"I'm _never_ eating at the same table as her," Her mother sighed. Anna ripped open the bag.

"Hon, you haven't eaten a proper meal for the past three days-" before her mother could finish her sentence, Anna simply walked out of the kitchen, munching on a cookie, walked into her room, and shut the door behind her.

The next morning, Anna was pouring milk into her cup when her mother placed a small plate right next to her.

"Corn on the cob," she said, "you used to like them when you were little."

"I'm fine with milk," Anna answered, "and I got my cookies." Her mother frowned.

"At _least_ eat something healthy."

Holding onto the corn with one hand, she watched as her mother's car pulled out of the driveway. Today, instead of slumping onto the couch like she always did, she started for the heap of cardboard boxes still piled on one side of the living room. Ignoring Elsa's piercing blue eyes that followed her every move, she started searching for the box labeled, "Anna's books". She groaned as she found the box stuck in the bottom, with three more boxes on top of it.

_Okay, okay. I can do this._

She bent down, grabbed the boxes that were piled on top, and tugged on it so hard that her face flushed a deep red. After several attempts that all resulted in failure, Anna straightened up, hating her horribly weak arm muscles.

Right then, her eyes widened in alarm as she saw a shadow deeming over her. She turned, to see Elsa, her back hunched, walking slowly towards her.

"W…what… what are you…" Anna stammered. The blonde girl was only a few feet away. As Anna staggered backwards, her feet got caught on one of Kristoff's beanbag chairs that sat right next to the pile of boxes that she had just tried to lift, making her fall backwards on it. Elsa didn't stop. Not raising her pace, she stepped forward until she had reached where Anna sat terrified. Anna couldn't think of anything else. All she could think of was that this girl, who had almost killed her on her first night here, was now poised for another attack. As the blonde bent down, leaning over Anna's body, Anna finally found her voice.

"B…back off, go away! MOM!" She screamed, only to realize that her mother was at work.

Now she could actually feel the girl's breath on her skin. Terrified, Anna grabbed handfuls of the girl's blonde hair, desperate to get her away, her eyes sealed shut, screaming something that even she couldn't make out herself-

Then she felt nothing. She only felt the girl's blonde locks pulling away from her grasp. Confused, Anna carefully opened her eyes.

The blonde had backed away a bit. She just stood there with her hair horribly disheveled from Anna's assault, and in her hands, the three boxes that Anna had tried so hard to lift. Anna bolted upright, trying to regain her senses as best as she could. Elsa seemed to be glaring at her, and a low growl escaped her lips. Anna jumped as the blonde dropped the boxes that she had been holding to the floor without even moving a muscle.

"Uh,, sorry, um… I didn't know… that was… that was very awkward… uh, sorry," Anna said meekly, as she blindly pushed her hair over her ears. "You're… you're really strong."

Elsa only stared. Unsure of what to do, Anna reached for the plate nearby and held out an extra corn cob.

"Would you like-"without waiting for her to finish her sentence, Elsa snatched the corn from her hands. After glancing briefly at Anna, she began furiously biting at the corn as she turned and started for her corner.

Anna, very taken aback, stared blankly at the blonde who was now feasting on her treat. However, she quickly shook her head and started taking off the duct tape from the box, which was now easily accessible thanks to Elsa. Hastily ripping it off, she opened it and began digging inside for her textbooks. Algebra 2, US History, Brave New World, The Cookbook, Literature, Biology, The Hunger Games, How to Train your Dog, Chemistry… The books were all mixed up, but she could see that she had all her textbooks safe and sound in the box. She was finally gathering up all the books when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She called out, but rolled her eyes as she saw through the peephole a large man wearing sunglasses, with his hands inside his pocket, waiting outside the door.

"It's me, Hans," when he heard no answer, he added, "hey, I got the keys to this house, so just open up when I'm being polite."

At that, Anna slammed open the front door, making Hans howl in pain, clutching at his left foot which had been struck full-force by the wooden door.

"What do you want?" She asked with her arms folded. Hans, having recovered, was back to his arrogant self.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Are you gonna make me stand here the whole time?" Anna glared at him for a moment, and stepped aside to make room for him to pass through. Hans smirked, and walked into the living room. He stopped as he spotted Elsa, who was now eyeing the newcomer intensely with the corn in her hand.

"Hey, you still keep that thing?" He asked. Anna merely nodded. With both his hands shoved into his pockets, he walked closer to Elsa. Elsa tensed, and let out a deep growl.

"How does it even _make_ that sound? It's so weird. Just like a dog," Hans jeered, but flinched and backed away as Elsa crouched down threateningly at his direction. He cleared his throat, and turned to Anna.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Anna asked coldly. Hans walked closer, raising his eyebrows.

"Hey, I just came to say goodbye 'cause I'm going back to Chicago tomorrow morning. You don't have to be that cold to me," He remarked, but only received an icy glare from Anna.

"Oh, if that's all you needed to say, you can just go now, I gotta go catch up on my schoolwork."

"Schoolwork? I thought you dropped out!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I should stop studying," replied Anna, "my mom wants me to go to college, and I do too."

"Oh Anna," sighed Hans with a crooked smile, "you don't have to study. Just learn how to cook and marry me, and we'll live happily ever after."

"What? Excuse me, I've only known you for like, three days!" Anna exclaimed as she tried to pull away, but Hans was a bit quicker and grabbed her wrist.

"Come on, I know you like me, well, who wouldn't? I'm the heir of one of the largest companies in the state, and I'm also pretty hot," Anna frowned.

"That logic is insane. Hey- _let go_!" She tugged in an effort to free herself from Hans' grasp. His grip was tighter than she had expected. A moment later, however, his face distorted in a silent scowl as he lost his grip and staggered backwards. It took a moment for Anna to register what had happened. Elsa, with the corn in her mouth, had her fingers locked on Hans' arm that had been holding onto Anna. She didn't let go until Hans had staggered all the way to the front door.

"What the- You fucking-"Hans started as he clenched his fists and attempted to take off his jacket. He was cut off by Elsa's loud growl, which was now closer to a bark. As she stepped forward threateningly at him, he desperately swung open the front door, swearing loudly, and drove off in his SUV without even glancing back at the two girls.

Elsa stood there for a moment, staring at the front door which was still wide open. This time, she went back to her corner, without even glancing once at the redheaded girl, absorbed entirely in eating the rest of her corn.

All Anna could do was to stare at Elsa's retreating form.

* * *

"Okay, who stuffed this cob behind the sofa?" called Anna's mother after dinner.

"Not me," Anna answered absentmindedly as she got ready for bed. Her mother turned to Kristoff and raised an eyebrow. He furiously shook his head as he tried to hide behind his reindeer. The older woman simply shrugged, and tossed it into the garbage can. Anna was the first to go to bed.

Anna lay on her bed, staring blankly at ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Normally, Anna could sleep through almost anything. But there were some nights, when she just couldn't close her eyes. These nights Anna hated. These were the nights when the dreaded, depressing thoughts hit her with full force. And when this happened, there was only one thing she could do to calm herself.

Anna sat up, and took out a diary and a pen from under the pillow. She turned on the small lamp sitting on her bedside table. The pale light made the white letters written on the cover stand out even more from the black background.

'Sweet Sorrow', the words that Anna had written herself gleamed in the light. This was where Anna found relief from in her depressing nights. She wrote about all she could think of- death, her heart, her father… And after spilling everything in the diary, she would cry herself to sleep.

She opened up to a clean page, and uncapped her pen. Today, however, she hesitated. With a shake of her head, she closed the diary, and put it back into its usual place.

_No, not today._

She stood up from the bed, and scooted to the corner of her room where she had placed the box with her books that morning. Her eyes shone in anticipation as she found the book she was looking for- 'How to Train Your Dog'. She took the book back to her bed, and started reading intently.

She didn't cry that night.

* * *

**A/N **: I'm sorry about the absence. This isn't that much of a long chapter, I know, but I wanted to upload as fast as I could, so… well, here it is. Hope you enjoyed it. But wow, 56 followers? I didn't even expect that much! You guys are awesome. Totally. I'll keep it up.:)

Leave me reviews, guys, I love reading them! :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Mom, where's Elsa?" Anna asked as she scooted downstairs, trying to sound as casual as possible. Her mother was reading a newspaper on the couch.

"Kristoff and Olaf took her outside to play," the woman answered, without taking her eyes off the page. "Oh, and there's some potatoes in the kitchen, you missed breakfast."

"Wait, you just let them take her? By themselves?"

"Well, Elsa seems to be a nice girl, we've spent almost a week with her," she shrugged, "and Olaf didn't seem to mind, either. They'll be fine." Anna, figuring there was no point talking to her mother about the possible dangers of letting the two ten-year-olds take a feral girl outside alone, simply walked into the kitchen and searched for the potatoes. They were piled in a large plate. Instead of just picking one like she normally did, she grabbed a handful and stuffed them in her pockets.

* * *

_Clang!_

The sound of the ball hitting the bat echoed through the meadow. A boy with dark brown hair bounced up and down excitedly.

"It's a home-run!" He exclaimed, but the blonde boy pouted.

"No it's not, it's a two-base hit," He argued, "Now go get it, it's my turn."

Both boys froze as they looked at the direction where the ball had landed. Elsa, who was originally playing with the dirt under her feet, had already reached the ball and had it in her mouth. The boys glanced at each other in amazement.

"Woah, she's really fast," marveled Olaf, and Kristoff nodded in agreement.

"Elsa, throw it!" shouted Kristoff, swinging his arms as if he was throwing something, "Like this!" Elsa hesitated, now holding the ball uncertainly in her hands.

"Come on, Elsa! Throw!"

At Kristoff's encouragement, Elsa engaged herself in a mighty swing, making the ball disappear into the distance. The boys could only watch as their ball flew across the sky.

"Not _that_ far…" Kristoff muttered as he glanced hopelessly at Elsa. Elsa was standing very awkwardly, her eyes filled with guilt. The mood lifted, however, when Anna's cheerful voice called out from the distance.

"I've been looking everywhere for you guys, seriously, can't you just play in the backyard?" Anna panted, Kristoff only grinned.

"What's that in your pocket?" asked Kristoff, trying to peek inside Anna's bulging pockets.

"Uh-uh-uh! It's not for you!" said Anna as she pushed the boy away. "Where's Elsa?"

* * *

"Okay Elsa, when I say 'stay', you stay. Alright? I brought some food for you, and you're not supposed to eat it if I say 'stay'," Anna said, trying to pronounce each word as clearly as she could. Anna was kneeling in front of the crouching Elsa. Kristoff and Olaf, apparently wierded out by the older girl's unusual behavior, glanced uncomfortably at each other.

"Wha-ttaryadoing?" frowned Kristoff as he eyed Anna. Anna didn't even bother to look at her brother when she answered.

"Just wait and see."

Kristoff nudged Olaf and gestured with his head. They silently snuck away, leaving the two girls by themselves. Anna didn't even seem to notice. Slowly, she took out a potato from her pocket.

"Elsa, sta-" she was cut off as the blonde girl snatched the potato from her hands. As usual, Elsa finished her potato in a matter of seconds.

"I said stay! When I say stay, you don't, eat!" Anna shouted angrily, "Now let's try one more time. This time you're gonna stay!"

Anna took out another potato. Elsa shot up to snatch it from her hands, but this time Anna was a bit faster. She jerked away, holding the potato out of Elsa's reach.

"Stay!" she yelled, ignoring Elsa's furious growl. But Elsa only opened her mouth wider as her growl got louder and louder. She finally charged at Anna, knocking her backwards to the ground.

"No! Stay! STAY!" Anna, however, stood firm in her belief. Instead of just giving in, she tried to fight the blonde off, who was now clinging onto her hand with her mouth wide open, desperate for the food.

"Is that too hard for you?! Stay! I said STAY! OW!" Anna yelped as the girl's teeth bared itself into the back of her hand. Elsa's eyes widened in alarm as she tasted blood and stumbled backwards on all fours, looking somewhat shocked at what she had just done. As the weight of the blonde girl lifted, Anna quickly sat back upright and examined her bleeding hand.

"You…. Look what you've done!" Anna shouted accusingly, and Elsa looked unsure of what to do. "But still, good job, you don't eat when I say 'stay'. Now if I say 'eat', you're allowed to eat. Okay?" She held out the potato she was holding, now mushed up in her hands.

"_Stay!_" Elsa, her eyes flicking back and forth from Anna to the potato, didn't move. Anna chuckled to herself as she saw that the blonde was actually drooling.

"Alright… okay…. Just a bit more… great job…" Anna said, trying hard to hide the excitement she was feeling, "okay… now… _eat!_"

Elsa stepped forward but stopped in mid-action, and glanced once at Anna.

"I said eat!" Anna rolled her eyes and sighed as she saw that Elsa was still staring at her, uncertainty in her eyes. In frustration, Anna moved her hands herself and stuffed the potato into the blonde's mouth.

"You- eat- when I say- eat!" she said as fed Elsa. Even when Anna pulled back, Elsa still stared intently at Anna as she munched on her potato, trying hard to work out what she was now supposed to do.

"Good job," Anna said, reaching again for Elsa, putting on the sweetest smile that she muster at the moment. She hesitated as Elsa flinched away.

"Hey, come here, the book said I was supposed to do this," Anna said, furrowing her eyebrows. She reached forward again and started to gently stroke Elsa's blonde hair.

"Good girl, that's my little Elsa," she hummed as she continuously ran her fingers down the blonde, and although her smile didn't falter she added, now through gritted teeth, "I'm not doing this 'cause I like you, I just can't stand eating at the same table as you, keep that in mind."

After a while of petting, Anna retrieved her hand and fished out another potato.

"Now let's try that one more time."

* * *

Both Kristoff and Anna's mother looked truly surprised when Anna joined them for dinner.

"Anna, are you joining us for dinner tonight?" asked Anna's mother, looking somewhat relieved to have her daughter back at the dinner table.

"Yeah, I can deal with her now," answered Anna, sticking her fork in her mouth, "and besides, today's spaghetti day, I'm never missing out on those."

"For the first time in forever, I'll have a decent meal."

"Not forever, it's only been a couple of days," grumbled Kristoff, who had been eating Anna's dessert for the past few days. But her mother nodded approvingly at her direction, and stood up from her chair.

"I'm opening the door," she warned as she placed a hand on Elsa's doorknob. Both kids could actually feel Elsa buzzing at the wonderful smell trailing from the kitchen behind that door.

"Bring protection," Kristoff muttered as he placed his arms around his plate protectively. Anna only smiled at her little brother. Meanwhile, the older woman glanced one last time at the kids, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

As soon as the mother turned the doorknob, Elsa squeezed out of her room and ran straight for the nearest plate, grabbing a handful of pasta and bringing it to her mouth.

"Stay," Anna said clearly but quietly, without even bothering to look at the blonde's direction. Elsa immediately froze, her mouth still open and her hand still holding the handful of pasta. Only her eyes moved to glance at Anna.

Anna had to try hard not to let out a huge smile of triumph. Instead, she casually started eating, trying to ignore Kristoff and her mother, who were eyeing both girls with their mouths hanging open.

"Eat," Anna finally muttered curtly, and the blonde resumed vacuuming up her pasta into her mouth. She grabbed another handful, but was again interrupted by Anna.

"Stay," said Anna, and the blonde obediently froze.

"Eat," Anna said again, "slowly."

At that, the blonde glanced cautiously at Anna and dropped the handful of pasta, leaving only a single strand in her hand. She started to gobble up her food, a strand at a time, as fast as she could manage.

Anna finally looked around at her gaping family members, and added much too innocently;

"Is something wrong?"

* * *

**A/N** : Thanks for all those glowing comments! And sorry about the horribly late replies to the PMs. I don't check my inbox on that often, so if you have anything to ask me or talk to me about, you can message me on tumblr. You'll find me by the name 'beastforeverandalways'. I check on tumblr almost every day, so hopefully I'll be able to reply much faster:)

Oh, and I've been getting some PMs and comments about the name of the movie this story is based on. As I have said before, I won't reveal the title until after I'm finished, and I'll be deleting all messages and comments asking me about the title.

….Hope you guys don't hate me for it. xo


End file.
